


Heaven Can Wait

by Katryusha



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Master/Slave, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryusha/pseuds/Katryusha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Kirkland had a fairly good life, but that was only until he made 16 years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story will contain non/dub-con and a bunch of other stuff. I’m not sure yet if there’ll be M-Preg.
> 
> Oh look, here I am starting another story, because I have so FEW started. What am I doing with my life… Also, yet another story with Artie suffering for my own amusement. 
> 
> Beta-ed by thedoctorwatcheshetalia, thank you C:
> 
> For this chapter, please beware that there’s character death and a bit of gore. (Also, Alfred’s an ass. Lmao.)

Arthur Kirkland had a fairly good life.

He had a lovely family despite his many fights with his brothers. He and his mother were the only omegas of the family, the rest were all alphas.

They were one of the last families of their race. Alphas, Betas, Omegas were all disappearing slowly, but surely. In their little neighbourhood in the middle of the woods there were only  five other families besides theirs.

Arthur didn’t knew them very well and he didn’t really care to. His mother didn’t let him leave home for very long in fear of what could happen to him, but every time he went out, he would go deep into the woods, carrying a book under his arm, following his fairies to read and play with them.

The day after he turned 16, he went to play with his fairies all day. They had thrown a party for him, with a cake and some presents. He had been ecstatic and ended up staying for more time than he should.

He waved to the fairies and supernatural beings, saying that the next day he would come back with a new book, and darted for home.

As he was nearing it, he saw smoke and a bright orange light, his heart skipped a beat, his body froze for a second before he sprinted through the trees, skipping over stones and bushes.

His legs hurt, his chest heaved with each breath but he didn’t stop until he saw his home... Or what was left of it. As he approached it, he slowed down, his legs shook and he dropped to his knees.

The omega stared wide-eyed, sweat dripping down his face. He wanted to move, but the more he stared at what was happening before him, the more his energy left him. His eyes burned because of the smoke and he started crying, his whole body trembling as a sob rose from his throat.

 _How_ could this happen?

 _Who_ could have done it?

Arthur stood up shakily, his legs threatened to give in but he wobbled forward until he reached the black pile in the middle of what was left of their little neighbourhood. The smell was so nauseating that he gagged and put a hand over his mouth and nose.

When he got close enough, his mouth fell open and he couldn’t help the scream that tore from it.

The Brit stumbled back a few steps before tripping and falling on his arse on the hard ground, his eyes never leaving the scene before him.

His own mother stared back at him, mouth hung open in a silent scream for help, her skin darkening and melting, the flesh beneath showing as the fire burned her. She was dead. And so were the rest of his family, and the other families, from what he could see.

His stomach lurched and this time he didn’t stop the urge to vomit, he turned his body around to puke on the ground. The omega coughed, shoulders hunched as he tried to control his breathing.

Easier said than done.

Every time he breathed, the pungent smell of his burned kin penetrated his nose and he gagged again.

He could do nothing now that they were dead, yet the guilt that settled on his shoulders made him want to throw himself into the fire and die.

Would anything have changed if he had come back early? Or would he be burning together with his family?

It didn’t matter now.

What would he do now? _Where would he go? How would he live?_ His house was already burned to the ground and the others were burning still.

He had nothing.

No one would accept him because he was an omega. They weren’t well received in the _Human world_ … And maybe that was why this happened. Someone had finally found out where they lived and did this.

He needed to get away lest they come back.

Maybe the fairies would take him for their own? He just couldn’t be alone.

Arthur sobbed miserably as he crawled through the ground. He was shaking all over, it seemed impossible to stand up, so he crawled on his hands and knees.

“Ooh! Looks like we have fugitive.” A taunting rough voice sounded, cold and unforgiving.

Arthur didn’t dare look towards the voice, he tried to stand up and run, but ended up falling. The voice laughed obnoxiously as if mocking him, and it probably was.

“Where are you going, little runaway?”

Arthur ignored him. Trying to stand up again, he finally managed to stay on his own feet. Steps sounded behind him and adrenaline pumped through his veins, before he knew it, Arthur was running through the forest that he knew since childhood.

Arthur eventually stopped, his legs not succeeding in keeping him upright and he collapsed against a tree. He had run a good while though, maybe he could escape.

As he relaxed against the tree, the adrenaline wore down and he found himself falling asleep, his eyelids heavy, body slumping down tiredly, physically and emotionally.

And unconsciousness took him.

* * *

 

 

Rays of sunlight hit his eyes and he groaned, turning his body away from the light to sleep some more, he was still too bloody tired to wake up now.

“Wakey, wakey~”

His green eyes snapped open in fright, not having recognized the voice, and as he sat up suddenly, his gaze landed on a tall blond – most probably older than him – at the end of the bed, blue eyes staring at him with amusement, the smirk on his lips made Arthur want to curl up and hide.

And then all came back to him.

His family and neighbours all burned except him. They were dead. _All dead_.

Arthur screamed. Tears falling from his eyes once again, his hands pulled at his own hair as if that somehow would take away the image of his family burning from his mind. It didn’t.

He sobbed and the man laughed. Arthur glared at him icily through tear-stained green eyes.

“Now, now, don’t look at me like that,” The man clicked his tongue, “That’s no way to look at your master.” He waved his index finger from side to side and sighed as if exasperated, “I’ll have to punish you, if you misbehave.”

Arthur looked at him wide-eyed, “What…?”

The man chuckled, “You belong to me now, _omega_.” He said the last word in a disgusted tone that made Arthur flinch, “My name is Alfred, but you’ll call me Master.” Alfred smiled widely.

Arthur stared at him with a frown, gripping the sheets tightly in his hands, “Not in a million years, you bastard. I would rather die.” He spat.

Alfred’s smile disappeared and a cruel smirk replaced it.

“We’ll see.”

With that, the man turned around and left. Arthur heard the distinctive sound of the door locking.

He was alone now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. I have no excuse, lmao.   
> This chapter was supposed to be bigger, but, then-- changed it :V
> 
> Kinda beta-ed by gallifreyanlibertea, lmao

First things first, Arthur was glad to know that he had clothes on. Then he inspected the room.

There were no windows that he could use to escape. The only one was too small for his body besides being too high for him to reach. There was only one door, which was locked.

He couldn’t hear anything from outside, meaning that either there wasn’t anyone around or the walls were soundproof.

There was only one bed, the one he was seated on which was pretty big. The omega got off the bed and proceeded to explore every nook and cranny in the room.

He didn’t find anything useful.

Beside the bed, there was a simple bedside cabinet which was empty, and against the wall underneath the tiny window was a wardrobe, which after he opened it, found it to be empty too.

Arthur sighed defeated. There was nothing here he could use to escape or, at least, defend himself if the need aroused.

The omega sat on the bed, looking around aimlessly, trying to come up with something. His eyes landed on the wardrobe and suddenly he had an idea.

He didn’t care. He could die here, but he wouldn’t die at the hands of that blasted bloke Alfred. He was no one’s slave!

Arthur jumped off the bed with renewed vigour and walked to the armoire. He would push the wardrobe in front of the door so no one would be able to enter (or get out).

He tried to push it, but it didn’t even move a centimetre. Okay. Arthur knew he wasn’t very strong, but this was ridiculous.

He tried again.

Still nothing.

He fell to his knees, panting lightly, he glared at the wardrobe and hit it with his fist.

“Damn you, you stupid, stupid thing!” He cursed at it, smacking his forehead against it.

His eyes then noticed, the wardrobe’s feet, they were attached to the floor with nails.

“God damn it, you fucking bastard!” In a fit of rage, he punched the armoire several times until his hands hurt.

Arthur didn’t know what time it was, but he wished he did. This place was wrecking his mind.

It was so quiet, it was maddening.

Too much silence and he would find himself thinking about yesterday’s events, and that would make him spiral into a depressing mood. He would definitely end up crying, and he wasn’t about to give the other the pleasure of seeing him cry again.

The omega lifted himself of the hardwood floor and laid on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. He noticed a hook. Why was a hook there? The place just got weirder and weirder...

His stomach growled in hunger and he patted it gently, “Yes, yes, I hear you, but there’s no food.” He hadn’t eaten since… yesterday? He had to guess, because there were no clocks.

He knew it was day judging by the light coming from the window, but that was it.

The door suddenly opened and Arthur leaned up on his elbows startled, gazing at the entrance only to find the bloody bastard that had locked him up in here.

He growled and narrowed his eyes at the other.

“Growl all you want now because I’m sure that in a bit you won’t be like that.” The man’s smirk made a chill go down his spine.

Alfred had a bag with him and Arthur feared what could be inside of it. He fell silent.

“Good boy. Now, I don’t want to start with being too rough with you… Although I would love to try some things, ya know…” Arthur didn’t know, nor did he care. He wanted to run away right now.

What kind of slave did this man want him to be?! He would prefer to die than to have this bloody bastard do anything to him.

He shifted his focus to the slightly open door behind the human and gulped. Could he somehow manage to get to it?

The man seemed to understand his idea because he closed the door with his foot then. Arthur scowled.

“You’re feisty, I like that.” The man smirked, blue eyes the colour of the sky shining with mischievousness. Alfred approached him and Arthur stared at him with calculating eyes, unmoving, “Now, we can do this the easy way or hard way. Which do you choose?”

“Depends on what you intend to do.” Arthur tensed as the man laughed.

“You want to know what I’m gonna do to you?”

After a small pause, Arthur nodded and the man’s smirk widened.

“I intend to put a collar on you and do a bit of examination…” He replied, eyebrows wiggling at the mention of examination. Arthur felt like he was going to puke again.

“I’m not a bloody dog! Go fuck yourself.” He hissed, crawling backwards on the bed to get as far away from the other as he could.

“Ouch.” The man faked his hurt at the omega’s words, “I see we’ll have to go with the hard way, then.” The smile that stretched across the human’s face made Arthur shudder.

The man wouldn’t get out of here without a bite or scratch from Arthur’s part however. The omega wasn’t going down without a fight.

“I’m warning you now, if you hurt me, your life will be a living hell here, sweetie.”

The term of endearment made Arthur wrinkle his nose in disgust.

“Bite me.” The omega growled through gritted teeth and Alfred laughed again.

“Later, darling.” The human winked putting his hand inside the bag. Arthur prepared himself mentally to fight back no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, the next chapter is started but not finished yet.  
> More tags will be added later.


End file.
